


Not What It Seems

by subcircus



Series: The Castle Files [1]
Category: Castle, The Dresden Files (TV), The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate has a gun pointed at Harry's head, which seems fair as he is covered in blood. But it's not what it looks like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_lanart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/gifts).



> A meme fic for aeron_lanart who asked for a Castle/Dresden Files crossover with the prompt 'not what it seems'.

“This is not what it looks like,” I said, arms raised with palms out in the universal gesture of surrender. Detective Beckett had a gun trained at my head after all.

“Really?” Beckett drawled, cynicism dripping from every syllable as she took in the blood-soaked clothes on the man in front of her. I was stood over the body of another man, who had been torn to shreds, so I had a fair idea of what she must be thinking. I grinned sheepishly.

“Chicken blood,” I said as way of explanation and tugged at my shirt to indicate the blood. “Old school, I’ll grant you, but sometimes these things are necessary.”

“So where’s the chicken?”

“Hm? Oh, I didn’t kill it. Bought a quart from a butcher. Not as effective, but it does in a pinch. Except I spilled more of it over me than where I needed it,” I explained.

“And why exactly would you need chicken blood, Mr…?” Beckett left the question hanging, but the answer came from an unexpected source.

“Harry? Harry Dresden! What are you doing in New York?!” Rick Castle declared as he walked into the room and up to me. I had no idea what he was doing there, but I was very glad to see him; it would make explanations a lot easier. He went to hug me but then noticed the blood and pulled a face. I grinned and shrugged. “Working a little of that voodoo that you do?” Castle said with a grin.

“Something like that,” I admitted with a chuckle. 

Confusion was evident on Beckett’s face, but she must have trusted Castle as she lowered her weapon a fraction.

“Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here?” she demanded. Castle turned to face her and beamed at her.

“Detective Beckett, I would like you to meet Harry Dresden, PI out of Chicago,” he explained and paused in a way that I knew was for dramatic effect. “And wizard.”

“Wizard,” Beckett deadpanned, her left eyebrow heading for her hairline. Rick nodded eagerly, like a kid at Christmas so she turned her attention to me. “Wizard?” she repeated.

“Wizard,” I agreed.


End file.
